


This is not a test.

by Kitty_Zimmerly



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Demons, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Ritual Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Zimmerly/pseuds/Kitty_Zimmerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod are forced into realizing just what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abbie came to consciousness with a throbbing head. The first thing she became aware of is that she couldn’t move. The second thing was that she was naked. Struggling against her restraints she was only able to lift her head from the marble slab and look around. It was underground the walls celling and floor where all hand carved in limestone. Abbie and Ichabod where investigating people going missing in the area, when they had found these strange connecting tunnels, needless to say curiosity had lead them both to being attacked from behind.

“Ahhhhh I see that the witness is awake.” Abbie winced when she heard the voice from the shadows. This day was just getting worse and worse.

"Moloch." Abbie guessed laying her cheek back down on the cool marble her neck was starting to hurt from the weird angle, plus the fact that she was also unable to lift her should from the table. She was really tied down tight.

“Yessss.” he hissed appearing out of the darkness. The candles on the table where the only light in the room, but she could make out that one of his arms was still missing, a recent triumph. Ichabod had been the one to cut it off.

“Ichabod!” Abbie yelled out looking around and listening for her dear friend, Moloch walked up behind her prone body. She felt so exposed to the demon. Her legs where spread wide open, tied to the legs of the table and her hips where over the edge. Abbie’s arms where tied tight behind her back and that cord was wrapped around her stomach and then over the opposite sides of the table, firmly holding her in place. Like a scene out of a bad porno Abbie was in the perfect position to be fuck.

“I would be concerned about yourself right now dear witness.” Moloch said placing a jar of odd liquid near Abbie’s hip on the table. Moloch watched her naked body tense, her black skin on the white marble made such a drastic contrast in the candle light, he couldn’t resist reaching out a clawed finger and running the nail of her ass cheeks.

“You are such a motherfucking ass, you know that?” Abbie yelled fighting her bonds. She closed her eyes preparing herself for what was to come next. ‘Where is Ichabod?’ wondered.

Moloch ignored her dipping two grotesque claws into the liquid and then rubbing them on Abbie’s shaved pussy. She screamed in outrage but she refused to let him see her cry. ‘Why can’t he just torcher me like any other demon.’

“So much passion you will be a hot one to ride.” Moloch laughed as he dipped his fingers once more and this time thrust them into Abbie's pussy. He made sure to coat her insides completely before stepping back and admiring his work. Her dark sex was now dripping wet and shiny. ‘Sooo inviting he thought.

“I'm going to kill you” Abbie growled if she stayed angry she wouldn’t be afraid and if she wasn’t afraid she wouldn’t cry. Moloch now took the jar and set it on a nearby shelf.

Abbie listened as he picked up a small brown bowel and brush. Then he came to stand over her she jerked as she felt him paint a symbol on her back.

“You my dear witness are going to help me get my arm back.” Moloch said calmly.

“The fuck I am!!!” Abbie laughed at the stupid demon. She suddenly started to gasp for air. When the choking stopped Abbie could no longer talk.

“That is enough out of you; women should be seen and not heard.” Moloch sighed. “Bring in the other one” Moloch then called to no one in particular. Abbie couldn’t see but she could hear the door open and several people shuffled in.

“What is the meaning of this? I demand you tell me what you have done to Lt. Mills! Take off this blindfold, cowards.” Ichabod shuffled into the room blindly.

“By means of this dark alter you are going to help me grow my arm back”. Moloch said petting Abbie on the head.

“No!” exclaimed Ichabod trying to struggle out of his irons. Abbie rolled her eyes ‘like hell he would just agree’

“Oh you will or Lt. Mills is going to die” and suddenly they could hear Abbie screaming though the wall of the connecting room. ‘No Ichabod that’s not me’ Abbie mouth trying to wiggle loose.

“I will help you just please stop hurting her.” Ichabod yelled. He just got Abbie back from purgatory he couldn’t loose her again. “What do you need of me demon.” Ichabod said wearily in defeat. At least Abbie’s screams had stopped.

“I need your male essence in my witch here to complete the spell” Moloch smiled toothily down at Abbie’s shocked face her eyes wide in horror. It all made since to her now she was on an altar, she was branded (probably with Moloch’s symbol), and she was the sacrifice.

“What?...” Ichabod couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You Ichabod Crane will fuck my witch; fill her with your sperm or Abbie dies.” Moloch said plainly so there would be no more questions. The guards loosened Ichabod’s pants letting them fall the floor. Then they cut off his shirt. Abbie closed her eyes this was a bad dream a bad dream.

Ichabod was then shoved forward his hips resting against her warm full ass, he gasped as he felt her wet heat against his flaccid member. This woman on the altar was just spread open, waiting for his cock. Ichabod was shocked at any woman willing to help a demon in such a way.

“What now” he smirked “you can’t make me fuck this harlot. The flesh is unwilling” as soon as he started talking he realized he had been drugged, they had forced him to drink something before bringing him to this chamber.

Abbie felt her friend get an erection against her ass. His breathing became labored as he then began to rub himself against her naked ass.

“Just like a stallion brought to quarter.” Moloch laughed stepping back to enjoy the view and absorb the magic.

“I need my hands.” Ichabod groaned in frustration, the harlot was too slick and he couldn’t quite get in. Ichabod ground his hips against her ass enjoying the feeling of her heat but in the pit of his stomach he knew it wasn’t enough.

“Guards” Moloch said nonchalantly. One of the guards reached down and pressed the head of Ichabod penis into Abbie’s well-oiled up pussy. It took a second but his head popped right in. In less than a second he was balls deep. Abbie let out a silent streak. Ichabod was thick and it had been almost a year for Abbie since she had a lover. Abbie instinctively tightened around the thickness violating her it was too much. The oil that Moloch had used on her was already making her tingle. Two thrust and Ichabod Crane (the man from revolutionary times in America) was already making Abbie come. Ichabod felt the whore clench and spasm. Ichabod couldn’t believe it but the woman was actually getting tighter.

“Moloch your whore was so easily pleased.” Ichabod tried to insult Moloch but the demon just laughed.

“That she is witness, that she is, but she still needs to be filled up or this ritual is for nothing.”

Ichabod continues thrusting until just a few minutes later Abbie felt him swell inside of her, he jerked three times in Abbie. She closed her eyes and listened to Ichabod grunt. ‘Oh god why does it fell so good.’ She lowered her head to the marble table enjoying the warmth filling her.

“There Moloch…” Ichabod groaned biting his lip trying to pull out as fast as he could. For a whore she was very tight and Ichabod was enjoying this more then he should. It had been too long since he had felt anything other than his hand.

“No I said fill her up.” Moloch commanded even though Ichabod had come is cock was still very hard. Moloch prevented Ichabod from pulling out, with magic. Soon Ichabod found his hips thrusting on their own. Abbie wanted to die of embarrassment she could feel another orgasm building. ‘Please god.. No’ she started to whimper lifting what she could of her hips to meet Ichabod. Abbie started to clench and unclench her pussy hoping to bring him off faster. Hopefully ending this before she came again. It was a mistake, upon the last clinch Ichabod unknowingly brushed Abbie’s g-spot, Abbie raised her head and arched her back, and she was coming so hard. A burst of pleasure in her stomach radiated throughout her body. Ichabod responding to the new tightness began to thrust harder and faster.

“Filthy woman.” Ichabod groaned, Abbie was so lost in bliss she almost didn’t hear him. “You come so easy witch. Do you spread your legs for only men or do you fuck demons too?” Ichabod gave no hint of stopping as he thrust in and out a trembling wet pussy be for him. A squishing sound could now be heard throughout the room along with Moloch’s laughter.

“No this witch has yet to feel a demons cock… maybe next time I will taste this juicy cunt.” He said stroking Abbie’s face. She spat at him and mouthed ‘Fuck you’. “Yes… next time.” He added.

“Ugh… she’s is making my thighs wet, how is she so wet, don’t you please your whores.” Ichabod said in disgust but continued to fuck Abbie. Her face was hot with shame as she rested her forehead on the altar, hiding her face in her hair. The pleasure was building in side of her again faster this time. ‘Come on already Ichabod just come already’. Abbie mouthed into the cool marble.

Suddenly Ichabod slammed into her with a groan, he held there and swiveled his hips as his cock flexed several times. Abbie bit her lip, god she loved it when her boyfriends did that. She could feel everything of him. From the tip of his penis squirting into her, to the fuzz of his private hair. ‘Yeah baby come for me’ she mouthed as she wantonly flexed her hips coming with him. ‘Oh god. You feel so good Ichabod’ she cried with no voice. Shaking her head back and forth, this situation was so fucked up. Abbie felt like she was using him to get off, even though she was the one tied down to the table.

“Take my seed, whore witch.” Ichabod groaned with hate and ecstasy in his voice as he thrust into her hard and deep. Then Abbie felt him rest his hips against her in exhaustedly his harsh breath beating on her sweaty back.

“Very well don, witness. Did you ever fuck Katrina with such passion” Moloch flexing his new arm, but no hand yet. Ichabod felt his hands became unbound and reached up to pull off his blindfold but found it strangely attached to his head.

“Don’t you say her name!” Ichabod yelled trying to push himself away from the table but Moloch stepped up behind him preventing Ichabod from pulling out of Abbie. She whimpered silently as his cock was twitching back to life inside her.

“Did she ever just lie on her stomach like my “whore witch” and wiggle her tight butt at you saying “Fill me up Husband I am yours, take me and do with me what you will.” Moloch baited him in Katrina’s sweet voice. The illusion was cast.

“Oh god, help me…” Ichabod groaned and ran his hands down his wife’s sweaty waist to her round firm buttocks. Abbie could feel that he was bigger than ever. A man in love. Abbie waited for the onslaught of thrusting and grinding but it never came. He was slow and firm with his hips. ‘No’ she whispered closing her eyes and banging her head on the marble. Fucking she could stand, even like. Abbie was a free spirt when it came to love; if Ichabod had come on to her wanting to bang some tension out Abbie would have been on board. She was incredibly attracted to Ichabod, had been since day one, but this slow love making was driving her faster to an orgasm then any hard bang she had experienced. Ichabod’s long fingers wrapped around her waist as he held his wife’s trembling hips as they made love in his bed at the cabin. He was floating in a feeling that he lost centuries ago, this woman was everything and now they were together again.

“Oh witch, look at him, what a sap. In his mind now you are Katrina his love.” Moloch laughed in Abbie’s ear. She couldn’t help it she had to look, Abbie turned her head to look over her shoulder. Moloch politely helped her get her hair out of her face. And what she saw made her heart and stomach drop.

Ichabod’s mouth was open; his checks flushed his stomach muscles where taunt and covered with sheen of sweat. He was flexing his hips slowly in and out of her pulling almost all the way out then slowly back into her, his hair had come loose and was swaying with each thrust. He would every now and then bite his lip to hold back the urge to spill his seed in her. Ichabod was beautiful in the way he was moving in and out of her. Abbie couldn’t help but move her hips in time with his. Then a gentle smile crossed his face. As he tilted her hips like he knew her body, like he knew at which angle to tilt her hips to bring her off, like he had been married to her for years. Abbie felt her body start to burn as this man her best friend finally found the right angle and pressure to make her fall apart. In an instant she was burning hot from her belly to rest of her body. Coming again and again not even noticing that Ichabod was now releasing deep within her for the third time. Ichabod was now slumped on the table next to her, his breath in her face his hand running lovingly down her side, his seed spilling out of her throbbing sex. Abbie could hear Moloch laughing in the background clapping saying stuff to his guards. Ichabod still in his enchantment used his hand and found her face he was just about to kiss her when he whispered

“I love you, Katrina” against Abbie’s lips, exhaustedly. Abbie tried to move away from his lips like that one last act of kissing on the lips would be one step to far. Surprisingly enough Moloch came to her rescue and pulled the love drunk Ichabod off her.

“Take him away” Moloch ordered and the guards dragged him out the door.

“You may speak now witness.” Moloch said triumphantly waving his new hand and Abbie’s restraints where gone. Even the marks where gone, she then slowly slid of the table and crumpled to the dirt floor, her legs and arms where cramping and tingling with pins and needles.

“I am going to burn you.” She growled but couldn’t move. Moloch just reached down and picked her up cradling her, taking her to the next room. Abbie was emotionally and physically drained she was losing a battle with staying conscious. Moloch laid her down on the dirty mattress then turned and took the wet washcloth from the servant right behind them.

“You look so tired witness, I should really let you rest from all the magic you did, but your captain is going to be here soon.” As he was talking Moloch was washing Abbie’s sore pussy.

“Ah!” She cried out as he hit her clit. She tried to push him away but she couldn’t move.

“So sensitive, maybe I have just a little time.” Moloch contemplated squeezing her nipple and pulling it sharply. Abbie gasped her body was so sensitive. He then leaned down and grazed the other with his sharp teeth, but suddenly pulled away and grabbed her clothes off the nearby table and threw them in her face.

“Time to leave he’s here now.” Moloch commanded and before her eyes Abbie watch Moloch the grotesque demon turn into a human. A tall well-dressed man with short blonde hair and cold brown eyes. He was beautiful save for the vicious smile he gave her.

“I will be back to taste you Abbie.” He promised watching her pass out.


	2. further down that rabbit hole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't quite right just yet..

 

It had been three days and Abbie was going out of her mind with guilt. Ichabod was sitting right next to her in the car like it was the most natural thing in the world. While poor Abbie was wrecked with guilt. ‘Maybe you shouldn’t have enjoyed it so much Abbie.’ She berated herself. Dammit she had to talk to him about this. The one reason their relationship worked so well was the fact that they talked to each other, and that they were always truthful even when they fucked up royally. Abbie slammed on her breaks and pulled over causing Ichabod to brace himself for certain death.

“What in god’s great earth.” He yelled at a higher octave then she was used to hearing. He watched as she turned of the car, unbuckled and turned to look at him.

“Ichabod…” she started.

“Abbie please can we just …” he interrupted staring straight ahead his posture stiff and his hands on his knees.

“No it’s obviously bothering you. Just talk to me.” She pleaded with her big brown eyes. It usually worked but Ichabod hadn’t looked her in the eyes for three days.

“It never happened!” he yelled crossing his arms, still not looking at her.

“Yes it did, except it, grow from it, be stronger faster and deadlier because of it! If you let it rule you and your emotions Moloch wins!” she said reaching out and holding his hand, not letting go when he tried to pull it back.

“You weren’t there...” He sighed leaning his head back on the headrest. “What he made me do was sick and perverse and I feel tainted and used. Unclean and unworthy.”

“He made you do something?” she asked innocently enough, “When I woke up you were already gone back to the cabin. Irving said you needed sometime.”

“I can’t...” Ichabod sighed snakingly obviously remembering it. Okay Mills man up.

“Ichabod look at me” Abbie waited until Ichabod’s blue eyes met her soft brown. She took a deep breath. “Ichabod I ... well... able to hear everything.” She finished hurriedly changing her mind halfway through. ‘You are a big fat chicken Abbie Mills.’

“Oh dear lord… this... oh dear lord!” Ichabod was panicking, his face turning bright red, his eyes looking anywhere but Abbie’s face.

“Sex is a natural …” he ripped his hand from hers as if it literally burned with indecency.

“Nothing about what they made me do was natural!” He was now trying to open the car door, pulling on the handle for dear life.

“Look they obviously drugged you. The Ichabod I know is way too much of a gentleman to fuck a woman he doesn’t know.” Abbie was trying to reassure him but she was only making herself feel like crap. ‘I wasn’t drugged not really and it was amazing and I can’t stop thinking about it.’

“God Damn this death trap of a door!” He was still trying to fight his way out of the conversation, and the car.

“Was it really that bad, it sounded like you were having fun?” Abbie said mistakenly trying to lighten the mood.

“Miss Mills. What they made me do with that filthy whore; she took away my dignity and will power. When I find that witch I will wrap my hands around her throat and watch the life drain from her eyes. They took a happy memory from a time with my wife and twisted it to their selfish means.” Ichabod growled looking out the window anger rolling off him in waves. He missed the crushed look on Abbie's face, as she raised a shaking hand and rubbed the ache in her chest. Abbie shook her head and the tears out of her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“If you ever find her, we will deal with it together.” Abbie promised knowing full well she would never allow Ichabod to find out that she was the whore who enjoyed fucking him so much. It would break him.

“Are we done discussing such distasteful business?” Ichabod said sitting back and buckling up.

“Yeah, we’re done.” She smiled sadly as she started up the car and pulled back out onto the road, continuing on their destination. If Abbie was good at anything it was repressing feelings or thoughts that didn’t work with what her mind wanted. These feelings like others would eventually just disappear and she would forget that it ever happened in the first place.

 

………

 

 

3 months later

Abbie kicked open the third door in the Wilson’s abandoned school house. Empty. ‘God damn it Crane why did you run off alone?’ she thought.

“Mills!” She heard Ichabod yell, it sounded like he was back down stairs. 'How did he get past me?' she thought, running to the stairs.

“Hold on!” She yelled as she reached the old principles office. When she kicked in the door someone suddenly knocked the gun out of her hands, she reacted instantly ducking down and sweeping her leg aiming for their knees, but they caught her by the calf and threw her off balance sliding her across the floor. ‘Too fast, not human’ Abbie thought right before someone grabbed her by the root of her hair and threw her into the wall. She couldn’t even stand up before they grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite witness...” He said licking her cheek with a sloppy wet tongue.

“Ack... No! Moloch!” Abbie cringed trying to push him away. Then she noticed Ichabod tied to an old dusty armchair across the room. He was gagged but still trying to yell something. Moloch let her go and Abbie fell to the dusty ground. She quickly got to her feet and ran across the room to Ichabod. Moloch just patiently watched as Abbie took the gag out of Ichabod's mouth.

“Abbie run!” Ichabod commanded keeping an eye on Moloch. He couldn’t believe how human he looked now. Everything about the man leaning against the heavy desk in the middle of the room screamed business man. From the top of his well-groomed head to the shiny shoes he wore. It was his menacingly deep voice that gave it away. Abbie had barely gotten the knot loose on Ichabod’s arm when Moloch disappeared.

“Abbie he has disappeared.” Ichabod said cautiously searching the room for any movement in the shadows. This was a new trick. The heavy wooden door leading to the hallway suddenly slammed shut, trapping them inside. “I beginning to think this was all just a trap.” Ichabod added. Abbie worked faster on the knot.

“Really… now? What about when I ...” she started sarcastically but before Abbie could finish speaking a hand grabbed her throat and an arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling her up from Ichabod. Her toes didn’t even reach the ground. She tried kicking and scratching but nothing affected him. Moloch was laughing like this was all a game.

“Release her!” Yelled Ichabod angrily he tried getting his hand all the way out of the knot but it was still too tight.

“Stop moving both of you or I will kill the children I lured you her with.” Moloch said calmly, shaking Abbie a bit.

“There are no children.” Ichabod said confidently, it had all been a ruse to get them somewhere secluded and it had worked perfectly. Abbie had been apprehensive of the supposed ransom note, but Ichabod had been sure that five kids had been abducted from a neighboring town and that they were being held here at this school. It was his fault they were in this situation again.

“Guilty” Moloch laughed.

“What are you planning this time demon! Whatever it is you won’t succeed.” Ichabod goaded him. If Moloch would shift his focus to Ichabod maybe Abbie could break free.

“I think…” Moloch said ignoring Ichabod entirely this time. “It’s time for that tasting I promised you Abbie.” Moloch said licking her neck while keeping eye contact with Ichabod. Abbie's nails dug into Moloch’s hand as he held her up by her neck, her short legs kicking at the air. Moloch timed it perfectly, just as she was about to lose consciousness he dumped a blue vile of liquid down her throat. She couldn’t help but swallow as the liquid was blocking what little air she was getting. Ichabod's eyes widened as he watched Abbie slowly relax into Moloch’s arms.

“No you will not do this again. Not to her!” Ichabod yelled breaking one of the arms of the old chair and then reaching over to untie his other arm.

“But I already have.” Moloch laughed and added chains to Ichabod with a wave of his manicured hand. Ichabod was going nowhere now.

“Please Moloch.” Ichabod begged as hopelessness set in. He was about to watch the violation of his dear friend. Ichabod didn’t think his heart could take it.

“I appreciate the manners Ichabod but wait your turn.” Moloch said laying Abbie on the desk. She was shaking her head no and trying to push Moloch away as he began to unbutton her jeans, sliding them down with her underwear. When he was snagged on her boots he pulled the whole mess off at the heals. Tossing it over his shoulder leaving her naked from the waist down. Abbie tried to sit up and kick him away covering her sex; she was still fighting the drug. Moloch barely had to exude any force and she was on her back once more and he dragged her hips to the end of the desk.

Abbie stared up at the demon in fear she could feel herself giving in more and more. He ran his hand up her soft t-shirt along her ribs then under her bra. Moloch slightly pinched and squeezed her erect nipples while he rubbed his erection against her wet bare pussy.

“Oh!” she squeaked as the fabric teased her overly sensitive clit. It was starting to feel really good and she was starting not to care who he was. ‘No... Stop.’ Her mind was still fighting and losing. Moloch sat her up and roughly pulled off her shirt and bra together. Then he stepped back and admired Lt. Abbie Mills’s naked form, her beautiful black skin glistened with sweat and arousal as the potion had reached its peak. Moloch noticed no resistance as he tilted her chin, Abbie’s eyes were fully dilated, she was his.

“Undress me” he commanded. Abbie slowly slid off the desk and stood naked before him, her short frame barely reaching his chest. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Moloch had given himself a firmly defined muscular body. Abbie traced his stomach muscles smiling languidly up at him with glazed eyes. Abbie wasting no more time unbuckled and unzipped him. She then bent a little yanking them down. Moloch laughed stepping out of them as Abbie admired his thick and long manhood. She then stepped forward and gripped him firmly in two hands she was short enough it reach her breast easily without her bending over. She rubbed his wet slick cock head over her hard dark nipples, leaving a streak of fluid on her dark skin.

Moloch grinned down at her wantonness he looked over her head to see if Ichabod was also enjoying the show and frowned. Ichabod's eyes where squeezed tightly shut and his head was turned to the side. Moloch could tell Ichabod was desperately trying to block it out. Moloch was going to fix that.

“Abbie be a dear and lay back on the desk and hold your legs up by the back of your knees.” Moloch commanded looking down into her eyes. She climbed shakenly back up onto the desk and did exactly as he asked. She was now wide open. Moloch smiled as he knelt down and without warning buried his face between her legs.

“Oh…yes fuck!” Abbie groaned feeling his lips and tongue. Her body couldn’t decide what she liked more the sucking of his lips or his fast and sometimes slow demanding tongue. “Oh oh oh” she whimpered when he pulled away and blew a stream of cold air on her hot pussy.

“Tell Ichabod how good it feels Abbie.” Moloch said sliding two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly looking for her sweet spot. “Poor Ichabod thinks I'm hurting you.” Moloch added before diving back to sucking and nipping her clit.

“It feels so good Ichabod, so fucking gooood.” Abbie groaned turning her head to the side to look at where Ichabod was in the chair. He was now shaking his head back and forth, Ichabod could close his eyes but he couldn’t block the sound of Abbie’s wet pussy and Moloch greedily slurping it. Ichabod flinched as Abbie let out a loud moan. She let go of her legs and grabbed the back of Moloch’s blonde hair, grinding his face against her pussy. His fingers kept her orgasm going as he stood up next to the desk. His blonde hair was now standing up and his face was wet from her juices. He leaned over Abbie pulling his fingers out of her clinching pussy. She whimpered at the loss.

“Tell Ichabod what you want” Moloch whispered into her neck before sucking and nipping her clavicle. He stepped between her legs and began rubbing his dick in the folds of her wet pussy.

“I need a dick.” Abbie whined as Moloch continued to tease her by rubbing the under part of his cock between her swollen and extremely wet lips. “I need him to fuck me Ichabod; I need Moloch to put his dick in my pussy...” Abbie moaned bucking her hips every time his dick head rubbed her clit.

“Please no. I am so sorry lieutenant” Ichabod groaned looking up at the ceiling, his face flushed and with his arms in chains there was no way he could hide the bulge in his pants. At the end of the day he was just a man and this was the reaction Moloch was looking for. Reaching down between them Moloch pushed the head of his dick into Abbie's ready pussy. Slow and firm he stretched her deliciously.

“Yes.” Moloch groaned as Abbie’s tight walls sucked him deeper. Moloch hips immediately began to fuck her hard and fast. So hard that she started to slide away from him so he set her feet on his chest and gripped her hips.

“Uh uh” Abbie cried out shaking her head back and forth from the onslaught of sensation. She didn’t even need to move her hips; Moloch was hitting all the right places. She just laid back staring at his face in awe. Watching him savor the sensation of moving her back and forth on his cock. His pale hips not evening slowing down the pace was maddening and Abbie was losing it. Her orgasm hit her hard and out of nowhere. Having nothing and no one to hold onto she grabbed her own c-cup breasts roughly pinching the nipples between her own fingers.

“You like being fucked like a whore don’t you Abbie?” Moloch laughed at the wild bucking of her hips, he didn’t even slow at all. She let out a deep sigh and relaxed on her breasts, now only slightly pinching them.

“mmmm baby” she sighed huskily watching his body work hers. ‘He’s a machine.’ She thought spreading her thighs letting them fold over his arms, her legs now swinging with the Moloch’s rhythm.

“Say my name when I come inside you, whore. Tell Ichabod who is making his ‘Left-tenant’ come.” Moloch said gripping her hips tighter watching her cute breast bounce. Abbie made a show of licking her finger then rubbing that same finger around her sensitive nipple. Moloch grunted fucking her choppily. Abbie grinned as she licked her other finger and watch his eyes follow it down to her clit, Abbie flicked it repeatedly until she was coming again.

“Uh Moloch! Yes.” She groaned as her body tightened and began to throb around him once more. Abbie’s back arched so much that only her head and her ass where touching the table. ‘Oh god… damn’ her mind went blank as her body released that sweet sensation throughout her muscles.

“Why humans ever do anything but this I will never know.” Moloch said to no one as he pinned Abbie’s thighs to her chest and proceeded to spill his seed balls deep within the euphoric witness. His grunts of release could be heard across the room along with his final thrust of flesh hitting flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are still sucky for our favorite heroes, but whats a story without a little strife... a nursery rhyme. but it can't rain all the time:)   
> stay tuned for the next chapter  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo thanks for reading my first story on this site.... there are others and i will be posting them here too.   
> I wrote this at the end of the first season. I really love these two together, they are one of my all time favorite couple. This is just a fantasy of mine i don't condone rape in any way.


End file.
